supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Panizza Family Revisited/Transcript
12 Years Ago... see a sign called 12 years ago Imogen: "HERE'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR STUPID RULES!" the House Rules chart into the fireplace Jo: "Imogen, NO!" Belinda: "PUT THOSE RULES BACK THIS INSTANT!" And Now... Announcer: "Right now..." cries in an attempt to get Imogen in trouble Announcer: "Jo meets up with a violent pre-teen born in New Caledonia who hates Imogen." Marie: " " (Translation: I (bleep)ING HATE YOU IMOGEN! YOU SUCK LIKE DONKEY TURD!) Announcer: "The 11-year-old screams in anger." screams in anger Announcer: "Spits..." spits on Jo Marie: " " (Translation: HOW ABOUT A SPIT?) Announcer: "And explodes when in anger." slams the door Imogen: "Listen to me. Listen to me." Announcer: "As Imogen struggles, can Jo take care of the 11-year-old?" Imogen: "Man, I hate that Marie so much." Announcer: "Or Jo will fail?" Marie: " " (Translation: SUPERNANNY MUST FAIL!!!!!!!!) Jo returns to the Panizza household Jo: "Hi Belinda. How has everything been going since I last seen you?" Marie: " " (Translation: HELLO YOU (bleep)Y BRATYTY WOMAN! I HOPE YOU DIE IN (bleep)!) trips over Jo Marie: " " (Translation: Ha, LOSER!) blows a raspberry Imogen: "Hey! Stop having my old behavior!" Observation Begins hits Imogen Imogen: "Marie! Stop!" attacks Imogen with a knife nearly stabbing her Marie: " " (Translation: SHUT UP AND SUCK MY (bleep)! BITE ME YOU BRAT! I WILL KILL YOU! SCRATCH YOU! AND BURN YOU TO (bleep)!) gasps Imogen: "What, did you say?" Marie: " " (Translation: DIE IN (bleep), LOSER! NOW! RIGHT (bleep)ing NOW! YOU ARE DEAD! I WISH YOU ARE DEAD! POOPY BUTT! LOSER! (bleep)HEAD! DROP DEAD! BITE ME! SUCK MY (bleep)!) Observation Continues Parent Meeting Teaching Begins Marie turns over a new leaf The Lesson Imogen: "It's time for Marie to apologize." uses a piece of paper, crumbles it into a ball, throws it on the ground and stomps on it. sighs Marie: " " (Trnaslation: I wish I want my old behavior back. FOREVER!) Imogen: "Remember, you should always apologize." screeches and shrieks as she punches Imogen in the face Marie: " (Translation: Oh, I am sorry! NOT!) Imogen: "No, no, calm down..." Marie: " " (Translation: I WILL!) Imogen: "You should cool down a little bit." Apology Letter writes an apology letter crosses her legs and sighs Marie: " " (Translation: Dear family. I am sorry for yelling, hitting, spitting and shouting. Did you know why? I misbehave a lot of times! ALOT OF TIMES! I apologized to you guys and even Imogen. Imogen. I am sorry for copying your behavior. From, Marie, aged 11.) Marie: " " (Translation: Done!) comes over to Imogen and shows her the paper Marie: " " (Translation: Look what I wrote!) Imogen: "Interesting choice. It was written in English." Marie: " " (Translation: Do you like it?) Imogen: "Yes. I did." Marie: " " (Translation; Yay!) Imogen: "Good news! Your punishment is over!" Marie: " " (Translation: I'm ungrounded!) Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Revisited Family Transcripts